


The Second Time Around

by ScentedBooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: “Second times a charm….” She stopped for a breath, “This was the only way I could make it right this time.” Her entire body was mildly shaking now“Mia?” Severus whispered“I’ll see you on the train Severus.”“Mia? No! Don’t leave me again!” she heard Remus yell as she looked away from Severus as she felt he finally understood what she was doing. They all noticed the small pieces of thin dust moving from beneath her. Focusing her attention on the ceiling once again she said,“I’m sorry.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me   
> I haven't decided if I want Ginny to join Hermione in the past yet, please leave me suggestions on whether that would be something you would enjoy?  
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy

August 27th, 1997 7 months, 4 days.  
Grimmauld Place Study

 

Severus didn’t know how or when Hermione would get thrown back to 1971, or when she would return, and he was curious. The day he met her would forever change is life, she was annoying and talkative, but alas she was his best friend. They had met officially on the train in second year, she chose to sit with him, merlin knows why, but he was thankful.   
He wondered as he sat in Grimmauld Place, the current headquarters of the Order, if this time, things would be different, it was a possibility of course, she could make different decisions maybe even save everyone in the process. That was the thing with time, nothing was ever certain, with one move she could change everything. 

No. That was dangerous. Everything must stay the same. She mustn’t know. 

His thoughts were of course ruined by a certain werewolf coming into the room.

“She smells different.” Remus flatlined

“Excuse me?” 

“She. Smells. Different…” Remus scrunched his eyebrows, “Familiar.”

Severus stood up and leaned against the desk in the room, “What are you on about Lupin?”

“Her scent changed Snape and I don’t know why. I can’t explain it.”

Severus raised his brow, “And do pray tell, what does she smell like?” 

“Pack.”

“Excuse me?”

“She smells like she smelt when we all made her pack. The exact same.” Remus sat down in the adjoining chair and tiredly ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t understand.”

“That doesn’t make since, she hasn’t even went back yet. They aren’t even here how do you know what she smells like?”

Remus gave him a look like it was obvious, “Following them obviously. Like I would let my mate wonder around alone like that.” He paled

“What did you just say?”

Severus watched with wide eyes as Remus put his hands back into his hair, “She’s my mate.”

He sat back into his chair thinking on those words. A werewolf finding their mate was rare, so rare that there wasn’t much information on the subject. The only things that are known is that in the rare occurrence that a werewolf does find their mate, they are bonded for life, and the werewolf marks their mate, and this allows them to feel each other’s emotions and not want to be separated for long periods of time. The werewolf’s need to protect their mate would be to strong for them to be apart for very long. 

“Your mate?” the wolf didn’t reply immediately but nodded his head solemnly, “When did you know?” Remus didn’t answer, “Lupin, when did you know?” he asked again irritated.

“On my 16th birthday.” He sighed deeply before continuing, “Her and James attempted to make me a cake without Nillys help and there was so much smoke she had to open up all the windows in the kitchen, my senses were already on high alert because the full moon was so close, so I wanted the smell out as much as they did, so I helped her open one of the windows and I smelled her scent then.”

“Why couldn’t you smell it before?”

“I don’t know, but I smelled her then, and I was intoxicated. I think I stood there and stared at her for 15 minutes before James opened his mouth because you came in the door.” 

Severus smirked, “I’d never seen them argue like that.” 

“She was pissed, he was pissed. They didn’t talk to each other for a couple days.” Remus sighed

“You ever tell her?” Severus seriously questioned

“No. I didn’t want to scare her away.”

“This is Mia Potter were talking about, she would’ve understood, plus even though they are completely different people Mia was smarter than everyone, plus I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded spending eternity with you, she never shut up about you for a while.” Severus smirked as he watched the werewolf turn pink at his accusation.

Enjoying this Severus continued, “Sometimes I think that Mia and I got too close, I know things about your relationship that I’d rather not know, like that thing you do with your tongue and...”

“Ok! That’s enough!” Remus said standing up his entire face a bright shade of pink, “I’d rather not think of those things right now.”

“This is as enjoyable as I thought it would be old friend.” 

“Oh, shut up Snape.”

They both stood in silence for a couple moment before either spoke

“Hopefully it won’t be much longer.”

“And hopefully we will get to watch her leave.”

\--  
\--  
\--

August 31st, 1997 7 months  
Undisclosed location out in the forest

 

Mia landed onto the ground with a harsh thud. 

“No no no no no.. This can’t be happening... Where the hell am I?

She grasped the time turner with force. She looked around and noticed a familiar tent set up close by. Mia looked at the time turner below her and realization hit her face, it sent me back “FUCK!” she yelled to no one in particular, she wasn’t supposed to go back she was supposed to change things, but she apparently ran out of time. Albus could’ve mentioned that, before he sealed her mouth shut about the future. Stupid old man, she huffed.

What year is it again?” she thought as she dug her hands into her bag and pulled out the latest copy of the daily prophet, huh good thing Hermione’s so prepared all the time.

August 31st, 1997

It’s only been two weeks since she’s been gone? Almost 8 years in the past, two weeks here. Gods she hated the concept of time. What was she going to do? She couldn’t stay here in this time. She belonged with Jamie and… she shuddered… Jamie... in this time, he’s gone. Her breath halted, and tears threatened to fall onto the forest ground beneath her. Remus, she sighed, he knew about this all these years, and Snape, the git… no her best friend knew as well. 

She had to figure out how to go back, this future is not the final future for Mia Potter, even if she had to pretend to be Hermione Granger until she figured it out. Her thoughts were interrupted by yelling in the distance.

“Hermione!” both boys yelled together as they continued running towards her.

Research will come soon, Mia thought as the boys reached her, right now she had a war to fight and horcruxes to find. 

“Guys!” she yelled throwing herself into their embrace, gods Harry looked just like Jamie, she thought as tears welled into her eyes again.

“Hey hey...” Harry said rubbing the tears away, “Where have you been are you ok?”

Mia realized that she needed to keep her emotions in check when looking at her best friend in this timeline, and replied sniffling, “I’m okay, just so happy to see you both again.”

“Where have you been?” Ron asked

“I went out to broaden the protective charm farther to help us and I couldn’t find my way back. It took me days to locate the tent again.” She lied swiftly 

“Oh ok.” Ron shrugged walking away, idiot.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Harry replied, “Were going to have to relocate though.” He finished with a sigh  
“Then what are we waiting for?” she said straightening herself out, “Let’s get moving.”

\--  
\--  
\--

April 7th 1998 9 days  
Unknown location in the forest

She had been reading and researching for months. Ron, while wearing the locket has since left her and Harry and returned weeks later with an “I’m sorry” and “I saved his life” as the apology. Mia had not been happy but accepted for the sake of James, no Harry. Her mind needed to stop doing that. In that time between she visited James and Lily’s grave, this only persuaded her farther to continue her research. As far as she knows, her wreath still sits proudly on display for her fallen brother and his lovely wife. Harry’s wand is now broken due to Nagini, she had saved his life, but his wand paid the price. They now share a wand. Harry didn’t notice that her wand was different than before, thankfully. 

Lunas father had recognized her immediately, she confided in the man of her plans, with only an eyebrow raised he provided her with the book she is now currently reading. He must’ve wanted to bring Pandora back, she mused sadly. He had said Voldemort’s name that day, triggering the snatchers to attempt to come and collect them. Thankfully the three had gotten away, Xenophillis did not, she was angry with him now, but hopes that they are all okay. 

The two boys were currently outside making sure everything was safe. Though she didn’t know for sure, she knew that she needed to find what she was looking for and soon, because the snatchers won’t stop until they find them. 

\--

April 9th, 1998 7 days

She hasn’t slept in 48 hours. She was close, she could feel it. This book was calling out to her, but she just couldn’t find it. Most of this book was in German and was no doubt hard to translate without them moving to a new location every night. Then she spotted her translation on the paper below her and gasped at the writing.

 

Time has always been a question in itself. While there are those who wish to travel and come back, there are those who wish to stay in the past.   
There are few who have succeeded in this form of magic, and those have all failed to succeed in their lifelong wish.  
One person has performed this spell in the last 100 years, this person is the famous dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. He wished to become the most powerful dark wizard of all time, and he did just that. In his travels he brought mayhem to the muggle and wizarding world, creating chaos everywhere he went. 

There are warnings to those who wish to meddle with time, and the warning comes into this book more than ever. Precautions of permanence to those who wish to change the future and the past as we’ve come to know is unknown. The spell that is performed should not be taken lightly  
The outline is provided on the pages below:

-The caster must wave their wand counter clockwise in a circle mimicking the shape of a twelve-hour clock  
-They must recite the following words doing so, “Ad domum novi ante” To the home I knew before  
Note that the caster will not return to the same life they are currently leaving. The spell will not allow the caster to return as a time turner would.   
Along with these things, the caster must die in this life. These are one of the consequences of dealing with time.

She finally found it, in that crazy man’s book, she found it. Looking back down on the pages she realized what must happen to Hermione Granger.  
She will have to die sometime after the spell is performed. 

\--

April 14th, 1998 2 days.

She was running for her life. The snatchers were on their tails. They had located them early that morning as have been chasing them relentlessly for a couple hours. Mia’s legs wouldn’t stop as she tried with all her might. The boys were following closely behind her, yelling spell after spell to keep them all safe. “Bombarda!” she yelled, as two of the five snatchers exploded before them. They kept running. 

“Incarcerous!” One of the snatchers yelled and Mia fell to the ground with a harsh snack 

“Ahh!” she cried as the pain hit her face 

“Hermione!” both boys yelled

“Get out of…” she started before she was muffled, “Shut up Potter.” The snatcher said in her ear, “We’ve been looking for you for a long time, he will be so happy we’ve caught you.” Her muffled cries were heard as she silently sent a stinging jinx onto Ron and Harry and yelped as the snatcher pulled on her hair tighter.

“They must be important. Looks kind of like Harry Potter doesn’t it Mia?” the snatcher laughed

Greyback, Mia paled

“Ah always thought you were smarter than that, disguising yourself as a mudblood all this time only to get yourself captured in the end. Such a shame.” Greyback continued, “You’ll be a fine prize for the dark lord.” He said as they all disapparated away.

\--

Malfoy Manor

No she thought as they were all dragged away into the manor. 

“We’ve brought something special for the dark lord Bella.”

Bellatrix turned away from the fireplace, “Harry Potter?” she asked excitedly

“We’re not sure.” Greyback replied, “but we did bring someone we thought you might like to see.”

Bellatrix’s eyes landed on Mia’s binded form as she stared at the missing women with wide eyes. “Mia Potter.” A large menacing smile formed on her face.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances at one another before Ron spoke, “Who? Her names Hermione.”

“You’re not fucking helping you idiot.” Mia sneered

“Hermione Granger? The mudblood witch traveling with Harry Potter?”

Ron and Harry both paled as Mia sent them both an angry glance.

“DRACO!” Bellatrix suddenly yelled

“Yes, aunt Bella?” Draco walked into the room with his father solemnly

“Lucius didn’t Draco go to school with Harry Potter?”

“Yes he did.” Lucius answered angerly

Bellatrix nodded towards the trio and yelled, “Well what are you waiting for! Is that Harry Potter or not!!”

“Go on son, Is that Harry Potter?” Lucius asked

“I can’t --- can’t be sure.” He said backing away and around to where his mother now stood.

“USELESS. TAKE THEM DOWN TO THE DUNGEONS” she yelled, as Greyback grabbed all three of them to take them downstairs. “Except the girl, I’d like to have a chat with an old friend.” She said cackling as Greyback threw Mia onto the floor. 

“I will call the Dark Lord, after I am done with Potter.” She sneered and turned to Mia, “Since you like pretending to be a mudblood so much, why don’t we give you a permanent reminder"

\--  
\--

Mia laid on the floor in tears, her arm still bleeding as she waited for the dark lord to arrive. It seemed like hours had passed since the torture began. She could still feel the cruciatus curse running through her veins. After Bellatrix was done she took her down into the same dungeon the boys and everyone else who was captured were in. She hasn’t moved since she was thrown in here, every so often she got worried glances from those around her. She felt someone next to her and looked over, it was Dobby.

“Dobby recognizes Mistress Potter. Nilly has said so many good things.”

“You know Nilly?” Mia replied quietly

“Nilly is Dobby’s family, of course Dobby knows Nilly.” He said as if it was obvious.”

“That’s wonderful Dobby.”

“Is Mistress going to perform the spell soon?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Mistress intends to go back yes? She will need to perform the spell soon then.”

“I see.” Mia said looking over to where everyone was pretending not to look and continued, “Dobby, I want you to get everyone out of here.” 

“Mistress would ask that of Dobby!” he yelled

“Yes, I would, Harry needs to be safe from the Dark Lord. He will arrive soon. Dobby needs to take everyone to safety.”

“Grimmauld is not safe anymore Mistress.”

“Take them to wherever Remus and Severus are. Tell them that you are going to get Hermione per Harry's request.” She said sitting up, “you must not tell them who I am, do you understand Dobby?”

“But Mistress is back! They will all be so happy!”

“No Dobby. I will tell them when I arrive. You must promise to not say a word.”

Dobby’s ears flopped lowly into the shape of his head before replying, “Yes, Mistress.”

“Thank you, now get them out of here.” Mia said lying back onto the ground.

She heard Harry yelling at her before they all disapparated away with a pop.

\--  
\--

Shell Cottage

Dobby landed them all safely outside Shell Cottage just as his Mistress asked him to do so. Dobby was so happy that Mistress was here for now, he would keep her promise, yes, he would. Dobby watched a Remus and Severus came outside after they heard the pop. Just as Mistress wanted. 

“Dobby! We left Hermione! We have to go back!” Harry yelled at the Elf

“Dobby is going back to get Mist… Hermione very soon. She is safe.”

“SAFE!” Harry bellowed, “He is coming Dobby! For her, and you just left her there!” 

“Dobby had no choice, Dobby does not have a choice.”

Harry continued yelling, “No choice! I order you to go get her right now!” 

“Dobby cannot yet. But he will soon.” He says with his ears dropped.

“What did she say to you?” Harry looked at him sternly, “Tell me!” 

Dobby burst out in tears, “Dobby is forbidden to tell.” He says hitting himself with a rock nearby, “Dobby is forbidden to tell.” He repeated.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on out here?” Remus asked 

“Dobby left Hermione at Malfoy Manor is apparently!” he said waving his hand, “is forbidden to tell me why! He promises he is going to get her soon!”  
“Dobby is a free elf!” Dobby said interrupting, “But he will respect Mist.. Hermione’s decision and not say a word.” He said leaving them all open mouthed as he disappeared hopefully going to get Hermione.

Remus put his hands-on Harry’s Shoulders with a panicked look on his face, “What do you mean he left her there?”

“He told me that she asked him to get us out of there and to come get her soon. I assume Dobby accepted.”

Remus turned to look at Severus who had a look that mirrored Remus’s panicked one. “We have to go get her!” 

“Remus…”

“No Snape, if she dies, then…”

Severus took Remus to the other side of the yard, “We cannot interfere, if she went back in time, that means she survives this.” 

“She never said anything…” Remus said with his shoulders slumped

Severus shot him a knowing glance, “How was she supposed too?” 

“Did you hear Dobby? He almost called her something else besides Hermione…” 

“He was probably just scared because Harry was yelling at him, it was nothing.” Severus replied patting Remus on the back, “Now let’s wait for your girl to return.

\--  
\--

Malfoy Manor

Mia stood up in the dungeon as she heard the Dark Lords arrival. Weakly she recited the spell needed, as she assumed this was when her demise came. 

Ad domum novi ante, she said as she rotated her wand in a circular motion and she felt the power of the spell consume her. She fell to her knees as it coursed through her body. It was painful but nothing like the previous spells of the occurring day. She could do this. Once the pain resided she laid back down onto the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for someone to come get her. 

Only a couple minutes passed before the door flung open and the gate smacked against the wall with a loud smack, this made Mia wince. 

“Stupid woman.” She heard Voldemort say to Bellatrix, “The boy is not here! Did you call me here for this girl laying on the ground?”

Bellatrix looked terrified, “But. But my lord, he was here! Many blood traitors were down here as well. The stupid elf must’ve gotten them out of here.”

“Get out of my sight!!” he yelled, “We will discuss your failure later.”

Bellatrix ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

“Now, what do we have here.” Voldemort sneered

“Mia Potter.” She croaked, “I let them all go, and you won’t touch them.” 

“A Potter?” Voldemort started, “You’re dead.”

“That’s not how it looks right now. I’m breathing pretty well right now.”

“Don’t speak to me that way!” he yelled, “Crucio!”

Mia yelled in agony once again as the curse hit her head on, “Are you done you foolish girl!”

“I have nothing to lose.” She sadly smirked, “Go ahead kill me, you won’t get any of them as long as I’m alive.”

“I’m not going to kill you here. In the way that you think.”

“If you are willing to protect them from me for the time being, then you will die in front of them until I can get to them all myself.”

“You will not get to them! I promise you that! Not as long as I’m alive!”

“Ad primum pulveris!” Voldemort yelled as the spell hit her in the chest, “And so you will die in front of them, dissolve into dust as they weep for nothing but powder.”

Mia’s eyes widen as she heard Dobby enter the dungeon with a pop. She looked at Voldemort one last time before they both disapparated away.

\--  
\--

Shell Cottage

Mia landed on the sand roughly as Dobby stood next to her with a concerned look on his face.  
“Mistress needs to work on her landings.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” She replied with a huff rolling over onto her back continuing, “I am going to die Dobby, but I am not sure when.” She said looking at him, “I want you to remember me.”

Dobby looked at her with wide eyes, “But Mistress said that…”

Harry Interrupted, “Hermione!” he said run towards her and falling to the ground where she laid and hugging her fiercely, “Hello Harry” she said weakly

She saw out of the corner of her eye the two people who made her heart constrict. She locked eyes with Remus for a moment and saw that his eyes were fully golden. She pushed Harry off her and weakly smiled at those who were outside. She pretended to rub her neck as she mid the pack mark her skin bared, it matched Remus and Sirius’s, they couldn’t see It yet. 

She swallowed before she spoke, “I’m sorry I took so long, I brought you something.” She said turning to Harry, pulling Godric Gryffindor’s sword from her pouch. “Figured you’d like this back.” She smiled

She walked towards the cottage, her arm baring the Mudblood scar and looked at Remus’s confused face. This was not on her arm when she went into the past the first time. She stopped briefly next to Remus who looked at her with wide eyes. 

“I apologize if you were worried, but as for this moment I am fine.” She stated simply walking into the house. 

\--  
\--

Final Day

Mia stood in the sitting room as she heard Molly cooking breakfast. It would be soon, he would not wait to long before the spell took its affect. She could feel the spell coursing through her veins as she stood there looking at a picture of her and her brother that was on the mantle. They seemed to think that she hasn’t even left yet, that’s why they don’t fully recognize her as Mia. She felt Severus walk into the room and stand next to her silently. The others who were in the room didn’t seem to notice the man enter. She noticed, she could smell him. Remus was coming closer to the room, but she could smell him anywhere. Perks of being an Animagus, she thought, smiling to herself. 

Remus entered the room and sat on one of the chairs, she could feel his eyes staring into the back of her head.

She turned slightly to Severus, “I look a lot like Harry’s aunt, I never noticed before.” She mused

Remus choked behind them, and Severus answered, “It seems that you do.”

Mia turned fully to look at Severus, “There is something that I need to tell you.” She paused before exhaling, “Severus.” 

Recognition flashed before his eyes as he nodded softly, motioning for her to continue.

“I was hit with a spell at the Manor. The Dark Lord will not be able to get to any of you unless I am dead.” She said looking at him. “I just want to ask you both something.”

Remus stood up and walked over to her, “Anything Hermione.” She smiled widely in her mind

She looked him in the eyes “I am asking you to remember me, if anything were to happen.”

He sat his hands on her shoulder and she felt that familiar sensation from before, “Nothing is going to happen to you.” She realized that he felt it as well and promptly removed his hand from her shoulder and turned away. 

She turned to look at the photo again, “I’m afraid something already has.” Mia replied, “It was the only way I could fix it this time.”

Before either of them could reply to her words, she felt a harsh pain in her chest

“No, I don’t want to go yet, I haven’t explained.” She said falling into Severus’s hold.

Severus caught her, and she hugged him, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m not certain how this is going to happen.” She said in a panicked voice grasping onto his hold., “I didn’t think it’d be time.”   
“I don’t feel so good.”

“Hermione what’s going on.”

“I didn’t want to go like this.” She said tears welling up he laid her onto the ground, people forming around them, she watched as Ginny started screaming, Harry held her back with hefty tears flowing out of his eyes.

Mia laid there silently, looking up at the ceiling, her harsh breathing filling the room as she looked at Severus directly, she couldn’t look as Remus watched her die, her breathing was becoming shallower.

“I was going to tell you before. Just… wanted to go back…”

“Granger what are you talking about?” Severus replied panicked

“Second times a charm….” She stopped for a breath, “This was the only way I could make it right this time.” Her entire body was mildly shaking now

“Mia?” Severus whispered

“I’ll see you on the train Severus.” 

“Mia? No! Don’t leave me again!” she heard Remus yell as she looked away from Severus as she felt he finally understood what she was doing. They all noticed the small pieces of thin dust moving from beneath her. Focusing her attention on the ceiling once again she said,

“I’m sorry.” 

Her body began to come apart in pieces that resembled dust. It flowed up her body and over her face as if the wind was blowing her away. Her eyes stayed open as it finished her nose and finally took over her eyes, she never made a sound as she came apart in small pieces. The particles flew to the fire in the room and disappeared. 

Hermione Granger was officially no more.

 

Mia felt herself being forced back in time. Hopefully this time. It would be permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia arrives in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I do hope that this finds you well  
> Please read and review, tell me how you feel about this chapter.  
> \--

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
April 11th, 1971

 

Her body reformed slowly, the spell itself was extremely painful. The pieces put themselves back together and she stood firmly before the opened gates of Hogwarts for the third time in her life. She fought back tears as she thought about seeing Jamie and all her friends again. Aging as she had in this life, she didn’t remember everything that occurred at the beginning of her journey, but she knew that she needs the de-aging potion for any of this to work properly. An eighteen-year-old girl walking around Hogwarts would be. She made her way to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing right away in her Animagus form. 

The fox made its way slowly through the corridors. It was dark out and way past curfew for those currently attending the school. Throughout the years the school never changed much, it was always eerie at night time, especially with the moving portraits following her every move. Most of them were sleeping but there were the few that watched slightly as the large fox ran silently across the wooden floor, careful not to make the slightest noise. 

 

Hospital Wing

 

Opening the doors to the hospital wing Mia made her way over to the potions cabinet trying her best not to make any loud noises.

“Who are you and what do you think that you are doing?” she heard a voice behind her ask 

“Madam Pomfrey correct?” she quietly asked

“Yes, but you knowing who I am doesn’t make this situation feel any better.” 

Mia took a deep breath, “I know this may sound crazy, but my name used to be Hermione Granger, and she was born in the year 1979, When she was eighteen in 1997, a time turner sent her back to this exact year and Headmaster Dumbledore de-aged her.” She paused taking a deep breathe, “her name became Mia Potter and she was in this time until she also turned eighteen.”

“How is any of this relevant.”

“Well that’s the thing Madam Pomfrey, I am Mia Potter. After I was sent back to the future I needed to come back… permanently, I wanted a de-aging potion, so I could do this all again, except this time, I will not be leaving.”

“So, you’re telling me, that you’re from the future and will be staying in this time permanently?”

“Precisely.”

“I will call Albus, so he can deal with this.”

“NO! … I mean no, the last time he knew where I was from, bad things happened that I could’ve prevented, and I don’t want that to happen again.” Mia stepped forward, “Please do not tell him anything about what I told you, he must think that I am simply an orphan 11-year-old. Please” 

“This is very dangerous information Ms. Granger.”

“Potter please.” 

“Ms. Potter.” She corrected and sighed, “Fine, I will get the potion, you will drink it.” She pointed a finger at Mia, “We are still going to see Albus, I hope you have a believable story.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mia stated softly.

The potion didn’t taste as awful as it smelled. Once Madam Pomfrey had given her the potion she immediately drank it without a second thought. The effects took place immediately. 

“It’s going to hurt a small bit, okay?” she heard Madam Pomfrey say.

She felt herself become shorter and thinner. Her hair became heavier once again as the curls sprang themselves into unforgivable life. The cloths she was currently wearing were to big once again. The agonizing part was her bones de-aging along with her. They felt twice as bad as a growth spurt would since her bones needed to fit into her smaller body. Puberty was reversing itself as the nurse stood there silently waiting for Mia to completely change. 

Once things were finished Mia let out a sigh of relief, “That never gets better.”

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, “Here are some new clothes, put them on so we may go. I am telling the headmaster that you were discovered outside of the castle tonight.”

“Thank you.” Mia sighed

 

Headmasters Office

 

Mia played with her small hands as they waited for Dumbledore to let them in. Madam Pomfrey looked nervous but otherwise the stern look on her face never left. The phoenix final turned to open and neither of them wasted a second getting inside. 

“I apologize for the last urgency professor, but this child arrived at Hogwarts a couple of hours ago and is claiming that she has nowhere to go.” she sternly said to him.

The headmaster rose from his desk and walked over to Mia, “How old are you and what’s your name?”

Mia pretended to think for a moment, “I’m 11… and my name is Hermione.”

“How did you get to Hogwarts all by yourself?”

“Oh.. I wasn’t alone when I arrived, but the man left and said that I would be safe now that I was here?”

“Interesting.” He chuckled to himself, “Where are your parents?"

Tears welled up in Mia’s eyes, “They’re gone, the mean guys hurt them!”

“Mean guys?” Dumbledore looked at her expectantly, “What did they look like? Do you remember?”

Mia shook her head, “they all had masks on, the guy that brought me here had one on too, he was nice though.”

Dumbledore took in a breath, “Masks.” He looked at Madam Pomfrey whose eyes were wide.

Dumbledore stood back up, “Excuse me for a moment, but I have someone I need to speak with, I won’t be long.” He said looked at Madam Pomfrey

\--  
\--

“You know about the masked men don’t you.” Madam Pomfrey stated.

Mia sighed, “More than I’d like to know.”

She didn’t say anything else as they waited.

\--  
\--

Dumbledore walked back into the room and began speaking again, “Is there anyone that you are familiar with Hermione? Anyone who would make you comfortable since you are muggle-born?”

“How did you…?”

“I’m simply observant, you never gave me a last name, a pureblood would have.” He said with a twinkle in his eye, “May I see your necklace?”  
Mia hesitantly took the necklace out from under her newly acquired shirt and held it up for the headmaster to have a closer look at. 

“I’d recognize that crest anywhere.” She swore his eyes began sparkling, “I assume you are familiar with the Potter family to some extent then?”

She shook her head and replied quietly, “Yes sir.”

“You can’t possibly want to contact the Potters.” Madam Pomfrey interrupted

“It would make the most since, she would be safe with them, I will speak to them about arrangements shortly.” He gestured his hand, “please, have a lemon tart.” He said as he began to walk away from the two women once again.

“Does he tend to leave this often in the middle of conversations without specifications?” Mia asked

“Of course. A mystery that man is.”

Mia hummed in agreement.

\--  
\--

After what seemed like a lifetime of awkward silence Dumbledore walked back into the room with none other than Euphemia Potter. She stood tall in her robes and her hair was tied back onto her head in a high bun. 

Mom. Mia thought.

She had passed away the last time Mia had been in the past. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen her mother in person, even with the tired look in her eyes she still felt the welcoming of them. After a moment of quiet whispering between the two of them, she heard Euphemia begin talking to her directly.

“Hermione darling, I am so sorry to hear the news of your parents.” She paused, “I am so happy that Albus has contacted me this evening.” Mia looked up at her then, “I would like you to stay with us, that is, if you would be alright with becoming a Potter?”

Euphemia looked nervous. 

“You would be willing to do that?”

“I wouldn’t even need to think twice, James would love to have a sister.”

“Then I would like that very much.” She replied in a small voice

Dumbledore clasped his hands together in victory, “Well then ladies, what are we waiting for?” he put a hand on her shoulder, “Let’s get you home shall we?”  
Mia could only shake her head in reply.

 

Potter Manor   
April 11th, 1971

 

Mia landed on the ground, her brown eyes looking broadly up to the night sky and she felt her breath slowly return after she laid there silently for a couple minutes. Slowly sitting up she began to look around, she recognizes that house anywhere, her smile was blinding in the night, she was home. Euphemia stood silently as she took in her surroundings.

“I apologize for the apparition but the floo is closed at night for the time being.” She heard Euphemia say behind her.

“Your house is wonderful Mrs. Potter. I couldn’t appreciate this more.”

Euphemia showed a small smile, “Darling please call me mom, it will become official in the morning.”

Mia looked up at the woman, “Thank you so much for letting me stay.” Adding softly, she said, “Mom.”

“You want to know a secret Hermione?” she kneeled down to Mia’s line of sight, “I’ve always wanted a daughter, it couldn’t bring me more joy than to have you bestowed upon me…. No matter the circumstances.”

Mia felt the tears from earlier well back up into her eyes, “Of course mom.”

Euphemia rose back up to her normal height, “Let’s get you inside, your father has already set your room up for the night.”

My father, Mia breathed. He was alive as well. This so far has been the best decision of her life. She couldn’t wait to see everyone again.   
They both entered the house quietly, it had to be well after midnight. Euphemia led her up the stairs and opened the door near the stairs to the left side of the hallway. As she entered the room, it was almost exactly how she remembered it. 

The room was simple as they weren’t familiar with her yet. It was clean and smelled of parchment. The bed the situated to the right side of the room, facing horizontal in the middle of the wall. The dresser matched the side tables. The soft brown of the furniture pulled the room together.

“I do hope that this is comfortable for you.”

Mia enclosed the space between the two of them and hugged her tightly, “It’s perfect.” She breathed, she felt Euphemia match her excitement for the hug as the two of them stood there in the doorway for a moment before they both broke the hug at the same time.

Lingering her hand on her shoulder for a moment Euphemia said, “you should get some sleep, James will be curious to who you exactly are in the morning.”  
Mia laughed

“You should expect many questions.” Euphemia said with a smile, “Goodnight dear.” She said closing the door behind her.

“Goodnight Mom.” Mia smiled broadly.

Laying her head down on the bed she sighed in content and fell right asleep.

\--  
\--

She felt something poking her in the face as she continued to try to ignore it and get some more sleep before getting up for the day.

“Are you dead?” she heard a voice say, apparently sleep was over for the day.

“No” she grumbled. Recognition flooded her brain as she remembered where she was, and her eyes snapped open as the boy climbed onto the bed to begin pushing her out of the bed.

“So, you’re Hermione? That name sounds fake by the way.”

Mia pursed her lips, “It’s real, I assure you.”

“Well since you are my new sister, I’m not calling you that.” James put his hand on his chin and seemed to be thinking hard, “How about Mia?” 

Her heart swelled, “If you’re going to call me Mia then I get to call you Jamie!”

“Jamie??! That’s a girls name!”

“Well it’s only fair!” Mia replied

“Hmmpff okay.”

They both headed down stairs and started the day as brother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for the wait. I do hope that you all like it. I am writing two other stories but this one is the only one I even have the slightest idea on how to continue.  
> I cut this one shorter than the first chapter because I would like to get them to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. My ideas that are important occur in later chapters.  
> Please review! I do hope that you all enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Am I the actual worst? Probably but alas we have returned with another chapter. ~  
> ~The only apology I can give is out of pure laziness but because of those Slytherin traits I have in my soul they have gotten me back on track to continue. ~  
> ~ I do hope that this chapter comes to you when you are well, if not I hope that you get better and feel like yourself once more. ~  
> ~ As always, all characters belong to J.K Rowling, please read and review, but mostly enjoy. ~  
> ~I’ve been thinking… of sorting Hermione into Slytherin, but I want to do that with every character… I know what you’re going to say…. Why? I’m a sucker for my own house and know it better than I’d like to sometimes, but I would like to hear your thoughts on it, if you wouldn’t mind. ~  
> ~Also, if anyone has any suggestions on some things they’d like to see in the story I would also take those into consideration, you can comment on here or send an ask to my Tumblr which is ‘ScentedBooks’ entirely up to you of course. ~

Potter Manor  
April 12th, 1971  
Monday

 

Breakfast was always Mia’s favorite part of being at home. Nilly doted and prodded to make sure everything was perfect much to James dismay. He enjoyed the other facts of an elf, like cleaning his room and making sure he didn’t forget anything before he went with his mum or dad somewhere, but the dotting was annoying. He didn’t mean it to be, but he was eleven for merlin sakes, he is able to cut his own food very nicely thank you very much. 

Mia could tell her brother was brooding over the fact that he wasn’t able to do anything him as they all ate quietly during breakfast, it was as though no one really knew what to say. She sighed quietly and began to look around the kitchen and peering into the adjoining sitting room where the floo sat, the embers fading out from keeping the manor warm from the night before.

It was just as she remembered, the thought made her heart swell. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room that she once called home for so many years, she’d ought to have to ask if mum had any chance for dimmer colors, even though it made her feel safe. She could see the welcoming windows from where she sat as the sun shown through in the early morning light. The red and gold drapes were held firmly open to what she assumed to be magic. The wood of the tables matching the one that she sat at, of course they matched throughout, how could she have not noticed in the seven years that she lived in this home, her home. She continued looking with awe at the soft furniture that she spent reading at for classes as well as personal time, it was good to be home. 

“Hermione darling?” she heard her mother ask.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I lost myself there for a moment.” She sheepishly replied.

Both parents raised their eyebrows, making them look even more amused.

Fleamont continued as if ignoring her shy expression, “I do hope that you slept well last night, it was quite the surprise when Euphemia woke me up informing me of my newfound daughter.”

She put her head down, “I’m sorry if I’m intruding...” but she was cut off. 

“Nonsense!” he exclaimed, “You are welcome here Hermione, my wife tells me that she is rather happy that you are in our lives now.”

Euphemia spoke next, “This is your home now as too darling, I am beside myself on what to do with you because I never got the chance to have a girl around, so I intend of making the most of our time together and making up for everything I have missed.”

Tears welled up in Mia’s eyes as Fleamont winked at his wife as he spoke, “I don’t suppose that you have many things for you to wear do you petal?”

‘Petal’ she hadn’t heard that name in years, tears were going to fall soon if she didn’t get herself together. She took a deep breath in and continued.

“No… not really, just what Madam Pomfrey lent me when I arrived.” She voice still small.

Euphemia clasped her hands together, she looked as though Christmas came early, “Then we will have to change that wont we! After all you both are going to be starting Hogwarts this September and I want both of you to have proper clothes.”

“But mommmmm! It’s not for a couple of more months! I have quidditch to practice for!” James basically yelled.

“James! You can’t play quidditch your first year, you know that.” His father sternly said, but at the look on James face he continued less sternly, “I will take you to get your supplies while your mother and sister get what they need.”

“Thank goodness, I can’t bare to shop for anymore bloody clothes than I have now.”

Mia’s eyes widened, “Language Jamie! You’re only eleven!”

“Jamie?” Fleamont asked looking over to his wife seeing her eyes sparkle.

James rolled his eyes, “You act as though you aren’t eleven Mia my dear sister.”

“Mia?” Fleamont stated, continuing to look at his wife.

“You shouldn’t say those words they make you look bad.” Mia hotly replied.

Before things got to riled Euphemia interrupted, “You already have nicknames for one another?”

“Hermione is to hard of a name to say mum, Mia is much easier.” James stated as though it was obvious.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, “If I have to have a nickname than he does too.”

Euphemia chuckled to herself, “Alright children. We’ll go to Diagon Alley next week first thing.”

 

April 15th, 1971  
Thursday

 

Mia sat reading in the sitting room as the floo roared to life and none other an Albus Dumbledore walked through. 

“Good afternoon Miss Potter.” He said walking into a more direct view, “Is James around, I have something to deliver to the both of you personally.”

“Ill go get him!” Mia said as she got up from her chair and ran from the room, hardly containing her excitement. In no time both children returned to the sitting room with their parents in tow, the excitement on both of their faces was potent to everyone in the room. 

“What can we do for you Albus?” Fleamont asked 

“I’ve come to deliver the children’s Hogwarts letters personally.” Turning to Mia to continue, “and to see how Hermione is adjusting of course.” A smile on his face.

Mia felt herself get excited once again, the first time she received her Hogwarts letter had been confusing but swiftly turned into the happiest moment in her life. The second time, she tried not to think about since the man in front of her silenced her from talking about the future right before that time. This time it would be different, and Mia was trying her best to contain her excitement from pouring of her face as the thought of her future friends came to life. It was exhilarating to think about, and in the politest way she could she held out her hand for the letter, just then James did the same and she couldn’t help but to smile broader at that.   
He handed the two letters to each child and they opened them slowly, almost like they were worried he was going to take them away at any moment. The glow of each of the children’s faces stayed as they read through the leader with eagerness written all over their faces. Mia turned to her mother.

“Mum we finally have the list we need to go shopping!” she turned back to Dumbledore looking him right in the eyes, “Thank you so much Professor!”

“Were just going shopping next week dear we can get supplies closer to the school year.”

Albus noticed her mind was blocked immediately, how was a child, merely eleven able to have this kind of barriers surrounding their mind unconsciously? She must not be doing it on purpose he presumed to himself.

“You are both welcome, I will see you both on September 1st, ready to start the new year.” He looked to the Potter parents and continued, “I do hope to speak to you more often, I do not get to visit much anymore.”

Fleamont smirked, “With all due respect sir, please use your personal owl, I don’t want my beautiful wife thinking that our children are getting into trouble all of the time.”

Dumbledore laughed, “I do hope not, I will take your suggestion Fleamont. Now I am sorry, but I must begin preparing for the start of term, it’s an exciting time every term.”

“Bye Professor! Thanks for the letters!” Mia and James said at the same time.

James turned to Mia, “Wicked!” With a smile on his face, “We’re becoming the same person Mum!”

Fleamont yelled, “Nilly!”

She heard Hermione in the back of her mind, it sounded like that elf does not deserve to be yelled at, she should be treated as a person! Shaking her head, she had a feeling that opinion would remain with the both of them until the end of time. 

“Young Miss and Mister got their Hogwarts letters yes?” Nilly asked looking hopeful.

“Yes Nilly! Isn’t it so exciting!” James yelled once more, “Hogwarts! Can you believe it?!”

“Nilly is proud of course, young mister and miss will do quite well, Tilly is sure of it.”

“Do not raise Mia’s ego anymore, we don’t want two James running around the house.” Euphemia said with a large smirk on her face.

“Nilly will do as Nilly wishes with young mistress, she deserves it, yes she does.” Mia was surely never going to get used to the elf’s attitude, no matter how many times she meets her for the first time. She heard Fleamont burst out laughing as Euphemia smiled proudly at the elf but couldn’t help herself as she began to shake her head.

“Alright Nilly, but we are going shopping next weekend, so Mia will have everything for you to dress her up in when we get back.”

“Mum!” Mia exclaimed, “I am not a doll.”

“Of course not dear but Tilly will dress you up anyways, there’s no stopping her.”

Mia huffed but knew it was going to happen anyways.

 

Diagon Alley   
August 10th, 1971  
Tuesday

 

Diagon Alley wasn’t this busy when they came down here a few months ago to get cloths that her mother deemed “appropriate” for an eleven-year-old girl to wear during the summer as well as in school under her robes. She looked down at what she was currently wearing and thought she looked quite nice. She wore a peach top that buttoned down the front that looked wonderful on her skin tone she thought anyways. James thought she looked pale but he was wearing a similar shirt except it was in red. Her shirt was tucked into a skirt that reminded her of the uniform she wore in her previous Hogwarts experiences. She had on petite flats and her mother told her she looked adorable to James opinion didn’t matter.

They stood in Diagon Alley to finally shop for school supplies, she was extremely excited about this fact because no matter where she was, there was nothing wrong with reading a good book.  
The commotion of various parents reminded Mia of her location, luckily she was paying attention when her mother began speaking. 

“Alright children, if we meet anyone in the Alley today we are telling them that you both are twins. I do hope that is okay, it will help with explaining why you are both the exact same age.”

“Yes mum!” The children both agreed.

“See it’s already showing!” Fleamont said smiling widely.

Their acceptance of her always felt overwhelming but she smiled back nonetheless.

“Come, lets go get you some much needed supplies.” Her mother said pretending not to notice Mia’s tears.

\--  
\--  
\--

After many stores both children had everything that they needed. Mia was currently begging James to go to Flourish and Blotts and then Quality Quidditch Supplies but James was having none of it.

“Mia dear sister we have to go there first, or everything will be gone!”

“Jamie my annoying brother there will still be plenty of stuff in there after we go look at the books!”

James rolled his eyes, “You act like there isn’t going to be any books left if we go there first, if there will be brooms then there will be books!”

They were both so engrossed with their arguing that they didn’t notice the boy looking down at his shoes as he walked briskly away from his mother.

“James.” Mia stated sounding exactly like her mother, “Flourish and Blotts is closer! It doesn’t make any since to walk past it...” she started as the her and the boy ran straight into one another and they both went straight to the ground, somehow not hitting James in the process.

“Oy! Watch where you’re going mate! You just ran over my sister!” 

“I believe that we ran into one another Jamie, I’m sure he didn’t mean too.”

She looked up to see the boy rubbing his head, “She’s right,” he mumbled.

Severus

She stood up quickly and began to help him pick up his things off the ground. He sneered slightly at the help as he got up himself wiping the dirt off his trousers and began to pick things up as well. They handed each other their stuff quietly.

Mia started, “I am really sorry about not paying attention.” 

“It’s fine.” He said quietly, “Best watch where you’re going from now on then.”

Mia let out a small smile, “I better.” She could see the surprise on Severus’s face as she continued to be nice. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t catch your name! Are you going to Hogwarts this year?”

“Yes, I am, and you don’t know my name because I didn’t give it to you.”

That turned Mia’s smile into a frown as he continued, “I’m leaving, thanks I guess.” He said quietly and continued to brush past her, missing the look of her that crossed her face entirely. 

“You okay Mia?” James asked as he heard her sniffles, “he wasn’t mean to you right? If he was he’ll have to answer with me!” 

“No.” She sniffled, “he didn’t do anything wrong, just a little rude with me, don’t worry.” She looked at her hands and gasped, they were cut up from the concrete, “my hands hurt…”

James looked at the hands in question, “Merlin Mia! Why didn’t you say anything, c’mon we have to go get Mum and Dad they’ll know how to help!” he yelled and began to pull her along by her arm, she forgotten that Severus didn’t like her very much first year. Not to long after they found their parents talking to a couple with to children standing awkwardly next to one another. 

Sirius

“Mum!” James yelled, “Mia hurt her hands.”

Euphemia gasped and grabbed a hold of Mia’s hands in her own and look at them closely. She could feel the eyes of Sirius and Regulus on them as her mother pulled a small vial of dittany out of her bag and poured it softly onto her hands. After a few moments she took out a bandage and wrapped both of her hands comfortably.

“Is that better darling?”

“Yes mum, thank you.” She said putting her head down.

“Try and be more careful okay petal?” her father said lifting her chin and smiling softly. 

“As lovely as this is we must be going.” She looked at shrill voice and recognized her as Walburga Black, she continued, “Do be careful out their dear children, it does get quite rowdy among the blood traitors.” 

Sirius stayed for a moment and talked to James, he hadn’t the slightest idea what they were talking about, probably Quidditch if she had to guess.

“I’ll see you guys on the train!” Sirius yelled running off to catch up with his screaming mother.

“Come children lets go home and have Nilly get you ready for bed.”

 

Potter Manor   
The same night   
August 10th, 1971  
Tuesday

 

Mia laid awake in her bed, how could she be so stupid to forget dreamless sleep potion. She’s taken one every single night she has stayed here. Nilly was adamant that she gets some sleep. “Young Miss must be on her schedule for Hogwarts, no one likes to see dark circles, no they don’t” she could hear the elf in her mind saying. She hoped that she didn’t have any more nightmares, but not everyone gets what they wish for. 

It only took 30 minutes of blissful sleep before things were no longer easy to ignore. She could practically feel the blade piercing her skin once again, the blood dripping from her arm. Sweat was forming onto her sleeping form and her small whimpers threatened to become louder with every cut she remembered from that dreadful night. Gods she didn’t even process this properly before she left to come home again. She should’ve said something sooner. 

James was walking by Mia’s room to go sneak some sweets from the kitchen while Nilly was sleeping. It was always the perfect time for him to do so. He stopped in front of her door once he realized that he could hear small cries coming from inside Mia’s room. His eyes widened as he pushed the door open, all thoughts of candy behind him. 

“No! Not the curse again!” 

“Mia? Mia! Please wake up!”

James crawled into her bed not hesitating before taking her into his arms and cuddling her with all his mite. She heard James soothing words as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Jamie?” she said, her lip quivering.

“I’m here Mia. I’m here.” He said not ending the hug he bestowed on her  
.   
She continued crying as James continued telling her that she was okay now. After a couple of minutes, he felt her start to hug him back as tightly as she was hugging him. 

“It’s going to be alright Mia. I’ve got you…. I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
